


Perspective

by Randomly_passing_by



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomly_passing_by/pseuds/Randomly_passing_by
Summary: Ben's ghost appears to Klaus for the first time and he temporarily forgets some rules he made for himself





	Perspective

Klaus was fucking.  
She was a petite, chubby girl with a refined taste and a good sense of humor.  
Having intercourse for Klaus was easy: with girls because they initially thought that he was into guys and for boys, well, for the same reason. So actually the right statement was: Having intercourse for Klaus was easy because everyone wants to fuck Klaus.

But anyway...he was fucking this girl, right? He was minding his own business, not a care in the world, when his deaceased brother picked that right moment to appear. Klaus and the hottie were at the foot of the bed, they were upside-down. Klaus was on top, sweaty, enjoying the moment, when he came face to face with his brother.

Ben wasn't wearing the official UA outfit he died in. He was wearing the most Ben-outfit of all: the dark, plain, screaming "don't look at me" outfit that Klaus remembered Ben owned and clearly remembered him wearing it as if it bad been the day before.  
Ben was not bloody, his body was whole and that was a relief. But Ben, his brother Ben, silent and with eyes covered by a hood, released the exact same aura that all the ghosts Klaus had ever met, had.

When he saw Ben, he didn't stop. Firstly, because he thought that it could have been a hallucination (he was in down now but during the day he had been on-top-of-the-K2 high), and secondly because, well, it seemed direspectful: the girl didn't care about his dead brother and more importantly, she couldn't see him anyway so he continued. And sure, Klaus was a junkie, a fuck-up, a coward, but he sure wasn't one to ruin a party. The show must go on!  
The problem now was that he didn't feel like going on, right? His brother was there in front of him, looking at him, so let's say he was not in the mood anymore. So he pulled out, started kissing her tits and with his HELLO hand he started fingering her.  
She was initially bothered but then she started feeling it again as she started moaning. Then, after a little more work, she came.

She was happy  
Klaus was happy  
Ben was frowning.

As he finished, Klaus got up the bed, quickly dressed up (he wiped his hands on his pants) and flew, all while the girl was shouting "Hey, you're going already?".  
He got out of the building, took a cigarette from his pants, lighted it up and took a long puff.

He turned. Ben was there.

"Ben," he said, "can you speak?"

"Yes"

"Are you a hallucination?"

"No"

"That's interesting. You are my first monosyllabic-answers ghost. Is that all I'm gonna get from you?Let's try another one.." he started thinking. "Ah! I got one! How come you are here?" Klaus answered, an evil smirk on his face.

Ben intensely looked at him for a few seconds and then he..shrugged.

"OH, COME ON!" he yelled, while turning around, frustrated, hands on his hips, the cig still on his mouth burning at a cartoonishly speed.

Then, someone of use appeared. "Hey you! You, with your head half-smashed!" The ghost, who was randomly walking, turned his head towards Klaus. "Yeah buddy, you. I'm sorry if I disturb your haunting, but ehm, could you kindly tell me if you see a gentleman in a hoodie? with a neutral gloomy expression? kind of..patronizing, yep, that's the word"

The ghost looked at Klaus and then he looked at Ben. He turned to Klaus once again and nodded with his head.

Klaus felt a pang of emotion straight to the heart. Meanwhile the ghost - who was approached by a living creature for the first time since his death - tried to get Klaus' attention so, as Klaus was approaching his brother, the half-face ghost emitted a terrible gurgle - as he couldn't form any words - to try and get the Seance's attention.  
Klaus meanwhile watched Ben with wide eyes, his mouth opened trying to formulate words as panic was settling in. All the while the ghost terrible yells started interfering with his thoughts and he felt cornered.  
So Klaus turned towards the ghost and said "Congratulation my dear, you have a great future as a singer for the dead. Now, if you wouldn't mind, PISS THE FUCK OFF!" then proceeded to turn away from both his problems and did what he did best.  
He started running away.

Fuck fuck fuckfuck. He didn't know. He didn't know what to do.

He just run. He run and run and then he started laughing thinking about this Forrest Gump moment. He laughed and laughed  
histerically.

And why was he laughing again? He just saw his brother, his deceased brother. Or did he? Did he see it?  
When Ben died, he was scared about seeing him as a ghost, wandering in the mansion.  
When that didn't happen his father tried to make Klaus conjure Ben, but at that point Klaus was going through a nervous breakdown thanks to years of alcohol and  
drug abuse and Ben's death had been the cherry on top (that costed him an enjoyable stay in a psychiatric institution, but that was another story). He was barely functional as a normal kid, let alone as a member of the Umbrella Academy. He was fucking insane.

He is fucking insane. But that's his whole point isn't it? He chose to not deal with anything. It was his choice! or was it? Did he choose? Or his lifestyle suddenly chose for him? God, why is he thinking? That's a bad bad sign. And why does he feel like he's dying?! Oh shit he's still running that's why

Klaus stopped. He started wheezing and his legs gave out on the sidewalk (that hurt). His heart burned and throbbed, weirdly at the same rate of "Conga" by Gloria Estefan, that was now stuck irreparably in his head (He.Was.Fucking.Loco).  
He gave himself just a couple of minutes, then he got up and started walking. His look was stuck on the floor, scared to make eye-contact with any kind of being - dead, alive, known and unknown- as he walked to a destination that he could reach even just by looking at the floor.

He reached a building and he ringed the intercom.

Nobody answered.

He ringed again.

"Who is it?!" a sleepy Diego answered.

"Your favorite sibling."

"He's dead."

"Your second favorite"

"He disappeared"

"Your favorite curly-haired sibling?"

"She's in LA"

"Will you open this fucking gate Diego?!"

"Are you presentable?"

Klaus gave himself a lookover. "I always am!".

Diego sighed. He initially had decided not to open his chaotic brother but something in that fool's voice that felt like panic set off his alarms.  
So he said goodbye to his last few hours of sleep and begrudgingly opened the gate.

As soon as he opened the door, his brother entered his apartment frantically, a manic look on his eyes: he looked around, started walking in circles, his hands twitching. Then, he stilled, took a deep breath and sat on a chair. Like if he was a completely different person from the one that entered from Diego's door, just a minute ago, he smiled and said "So,  
dear brother, what's up with you? How are..things?"

Diego looked at him with a puzzling look on his face. He turned to get a glass of water and said, "Klaus, you know, I saw schizoes at the police station more coherent and with less mood swings than you. Are you okay?", he turned to offer him the water.

But Klaus wasn't listening: he was vacantly looking at the floor, elbows on his knees, and hands covering most of his face.

"Klaus?"

Klaus gave no sign that he heard him.

"Klaus? Do you hear me? KL-"

"Can I stay here tonight?" he said, looking at Diego, his chin trembling. Now that Diego was close, he could see that Klaus whole body was shaking. His pupils were completely blown out. He tried taking the cup Diego was offering him but after looking at how much he was shaking a frustrated sob escaped.  
He violently covered his mouth with his hand and lowered the other one to clench his pants as he lowered his gaze in shame. 

"What's wrong with you? What did you do?"

"I- I'm not in trouble, I promise, and and and I- I know that I don't deserve to ask you that, that I'm selfish that I'm a disappoint-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Klaus, bro, chill. You..please, just stop. Stop saying this stuff please," he said, his heart heavy with sadness and helplessness. "You want to sleep here, sleep here. You know you can sleep here."

"Yeah but I want to sleep next to you."

"What?"

"Please please I don't know what to do, I don't know how- how to react..I think- Diego, I thin-

"Klaus.." Diego interrupted his brother and got on his knees "Hey," he said putting a hand on his arm "Come on, stay calm. Everything will be ok"

"But Di-Diego..what should I do? How will you take it? How will everyone take it? Should I tell father?"

"Father?? YOU, want to talk to father? Klaus, honestly. I think that tonight you partied too hard. You need to sleep it off. Tomorrow will be another day. A day to start anew, what do you think?"

"You don't understand Diego..you don't" Klaus words stuck in his mouth then his posture changed completely, his eyes fixed on a point on the floor as he went on and said "I- I've made a huge mistake, brother", he said while shaking his head, "I don't know why I came here, I'm sorry, yo- you you you don't deserve this.  
I forgot. You..you can't solve this, nobody can. That's why I..." he said as in trance.  
Then he looked at Diego straight in the eyes "Some time ago I came to some conclusions but tonight I saw someone..and and  
I went back to...when I still..but now, now" he was still slowly shaking his head, "now it's different."

"My God Klaus, what the fuck happened to you tonight?" he said.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He sadly smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "I -as you said- I've partied too hard" he said while fake laughing. "You- you go on and go back to sleep. I'm I'm okay now, thanks". Klaus stood from his chair and went on "You were great! But now, the night is calling me back!"

"Klaus, please, you are making no fucking sense! Please, stay! I can't let you go like this!"

Klaus fucked up. He had made a huge mistake coming there. He had promised himself long ago to not drag anyone in his problems, his  
binomial drug-power issue that he had now known for awhile was unsolvable.  
His siblings always tried to pull him out of this way of life he chose for himself. But what they didn't understand was that what they saw as the problem was the solution to Klaus. A solution to his real problem, his useless shitty problem he came to life bearing.  
When he comprehended this - funnily enough he came to this conclusion during a therapy session - he also knew that his _mode de vie_ was incompatible with his siblings' and so he took the final decision to shield them from it.

They wouldn't understand, but they would certainly suffer. 

So they were not to be involved. They were not to know.

But now, Diego was there, in front of him, trying to help him. And Klaus had to stick to the plan, Klaus couldn't  
succumb to weakness. If he let someone in, he had to go through to that circle of events he more than once experienced.

\- Distrust  
\- Being convinced to get clean  
\- Activating his power  
\- Not sleeping and/or nightmares  
\- Not eating because nausea because tired because not sleeping  
\- Depression  
\- Self-medication  
\- Relapsing  
\- Distrust

How could he have been so stupid and forget that? He thought about this list so much that sometimes he found himself repeating it like a mantra.

Now he will pay the consequences, for his stupidity.

"Oh, so you can't let me go? But..you let Ben go, tho. He didn't want to go that day, on the mission" Klaus spoke, poison in every word, "He told me that while we were in the car. And he asked _YOU_ to please, go in his' stead, just for that one time, right?" Klaus said, eyes shining with tears that he was trying so hard not to spill.

Diego's worried expression switched to an angry scowl, "Klaus, shut up"

"Ben was never one to ask for favors, and who knows why, that day in particular-"

"You, you ungrateful shit! GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU COCK-SUCKING JUNKIE!" Diego yelled and pushed Klaus towards the door "YOU CAME BOTHERING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, IN MY HOUSE! YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE, YOU KNOW THAT?! YOUR BRAIN WENT TO SHIT, YOU'RE USELESS"

Klaus got out as the door was slummed shut behind him. He could still hear Diego cursing him and he was quite surprised  
that his knive-throwing brother didn't hurl something after him.

Klaus closed his eyes. He inhaled. He exhaled.

He thought about the nearest dealer who sold downers so to sleep for the next days and ignore everything that happened that unfortunate evening.

He started walking and at the rythm of his pace his started quitely whispering  
_Distrust, Being convinced to get clean, Activating his power, Not sleeping, Not eating because nausea because tired because..._


End file.
